


understand？

by march_hareeee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hareeee/pseuds/march_hareeee





	understand？

诺克提斯收养了一个六岁的小孩。

“你这不是胡闹吗！”格拉迪欧用力拍了一下茶几，声音响得诺克提斯差点以为那块可怜的玻璃会直接碎掉。

“喂，你这么大声会吓到他的。”诺克提斯用拇指指了下客房紧闭的房门，“我昨天好不容易让他放松下来。”

“你现在才二十多岁，就打算带孩子了？有没有搞错？你自己都没断奶吧！”

“你他妈说谁没断奶？”

“你们两个够了！”伊格尼斯大声喝道，原本都差点要动起手来的两人立马没了声音，纷纷坐回到沙发上然后从鼻子里出气表示对对方的不屑。

“诺克特，你必须给一个解释。”伊格尼斯显然也对诺克提斯的任性举措气愤不已，但他还是打算先听听对方的打算。

毕竟孩子已经抱回来了，如果是婴儿退回去也就算了，一个六岁的孩子被退养的话对这个孩子造成的伤害不言而喻。

伊格尼斯感觉到了前所未有的头疼。他摘下眼镜揉了揉太阳穴，再重新戴上，用咄咄逼人的神色对着诺克提斯。

“所有人都在说不结婚没有孩子不能继承家产。现在孩子有了，怎么也没见你们开心？”

诺克提斯靠在沙发上满不在乎地说。

普隆普特努力用被子把自己包裹起来，企图用这薄薄的布料和棉花来隔绝门外的争执声。

他听不清外面在吵些什么，也不想听清，他用力缩紧身子想让自己肥胖的躯体此时能变得小一些，再小一些。把自己藏在被子构筑的结界里。好像这样自己就不会被退养了。

他不想被退养。

普隆普特感觉呼吸困难，被子里很热，他感觉背上湿漉漉的，却又不愿意透出缝隙给自己呼吸。他艰难地大口呼吸被子里混浊的热气，眼泪滴了下来。

过了半晌，外面的声音终于平息了。紧接着房门被打开，普隆普特吓得缩紧了身体。

“普隆普特？”

听声音是那个领养他的男人。

“在……”

“哇对不起，吓到你了吗？”普隆普特听到声音来到了自己的身边，他边上的床陷了下去，有人在隔着被子轻抚他的背，“已经没事了，别害怕。”

诺克提斯轻拍着被普隆普特裹成一团的被子，一边安慰这个可怜的孩子：“他们看起来凶，但其实并没有讨厌你，不用害怕的。”

普隆普特正在苦恼怎么回答诺克提斯以及怎么问他退养的事，他的肚子却先一步做出了回答。

“你想吃什么？我们出去吃。”诺克提斯对着肚子直叫的被子团说。

“鸦……鸦巢……”普隆普特终于把脸露了出来，他金色的短发横七竖八地粘在脸上，他的脸闷得通红，眼眶也红彤彤的，还有些肿，这让他的眼睛在这个胖胖的脸上占的比重更小了。他的眼镜也戴得歪歪扭扭的，他大口呼吸着清凉舒适的空气，手却依然紧紧抓着被子。

“果然还是小孩子啊。”诺克提斯心想，答应了这个小小的请求。他抓着孩子的腋下想要把他从被子里抱出来，却发现自己根本举不动普隆普特。

“好重……”诺克提斯忍不住嘀咕了一句。

普隆普特被他猛地抓着扯了一下，眼镜掉到了床上。

诺克提斯会选择普隆普特的理由非常简单——他看起来年纪最大，最乖巧不会吵闹，带起来比较省心。但是这并不意味着他不准备对普隆普特负起一个“父亲”应有的责任，毕竟是他把这个孩子带回家的。

普隆普特确实非常乖巧讨喜，并且成功地和格拉迪欧他们成为了朋友，男人之间的友情往往只需要一个小小的游戏卡带或者一只足球就能牢牢地维系在一起。普隆普特在格拉迪欧的鼓励下成功减去了肥肉，他的性格也变得越来越开朗活泼，他总是能恰到好处的引起别人对他的注意，然后展示他如钻石般闪闪发光的样子。

他现在真像一颗被精心打磨切割过的美丽宝石。有的时候诺克提斯看着上了高中后总是被女孩子们簇拥着的普隆普特，心里会突然出现这样的想法。

他在发光。

诺克提斯看着普隆普特闪耀的金发，他的头发像是从太阳里抽出来的丝，有的时候诺克提斯想去摸他的头，都害怕自己会被骄阳灼伤。自从他上高中以后自己就很少摸他的头了。

他借口说这是因为普隆普特和他是朋友，他们是平等的。他的养子听了忍不住笑道：“诺克特一直都是我的朋友啊。”

诺克提斯看着他脸上的笑容，感觉自己的意识都被吸跑了，他有的时候甚至以为普隆普特只是一个初春的梦境。他美丽得不真实，诺克提斯的心神整个都被他的笑容占据，他微微弯曲的细长凤眼，他稍稍勾起的嘴角，他的眼睛里有星光，他的发间全是散落的金屑，他是自然界最美的构成，是神明赐给诺克提斯最美妙的礼物也是最残忍的惩罚。等诺克提斯回过神来，手里的薯条已经掉到了地上，普隆普特的手在他的眼前晃来晃去。

他突然想去亲吻普隆普特的手，但好在他没有。

所以目前为止他们还是朋友。

风起于青萍之末。

诺克提斯看着地上被他不小心碰倒的书包还有杂乱的课本和铅笔，轻叹了一口气便弯下腰要帮普隆普特收拾。

“啊！诺克特等一下！”普隆普特扑过来想要阻止，但是已经迟了，诺克提斯还是看到了夹在几本课本中间的粉红色信封，闻到了信封上清甜的少女香水的气息。

那一刻，诺克提斯才真的意识到他最爱的养子迟早有一天会离开他。他会去恋爱，去和另一个女孩结婚，然后有自己的孩子……

然后永远不再需要自己。

诺克提斯感觉心口像是被人扔到了冰水里，他盯着那个情书看了看，努力不让自己的动摇过于明显。

普隆普特会离开！

诺克提斯不能忍受这种事，他想一直看着他的珍宝在自己身边闪闪发光，连带着把他自己也一起点亮了，他不能离开普隆普特。

看不到普隆普特的光芒他会疯的。

诺克提斯有些烦躁，他知道自己是在生气。凭什么，凭什么要让给她们。明明是自己先发现的这块原石，明明是自己一点点看着他打磨自己变得闪闪发光。

诺克提斯坚信只有他见过普隆普特所有的样子，只有他才真的了解普隆普特，才知道他的光芒来之不易。那些肤浅的女孩子，只是看见了他现在闪闪发光的一面就想来抢走他。这太不公平了！

明明是我先发现的他，明明是我先看到了他的光。

诺克提斯的心在大声叫嚣，吵闹得他感觉太阳穴上的血管突突直跳

“哈哈，你也长大了啊……”诺克提斯干巴巴地笑了笑，伸手揉了揉普隆普特细软的金发。

普隆普特坐在他身边的地板上，低头看着诺克提斯帮他把情书收拾好，和课本一起塞回背包里，头发乱了也顾不上去整理。

“是什么样的女孩子？虽然比不上我年轻的时候，不过你也挺帅气的嘛。肯定有不少女孩子喜欢吧？可以和我说说吗？关于你女朋友的事？”

“不是女朋友……”普隆普特轻声说。

“嗯？”诺克提斯像是没有听清，他向着普隆普特的方向偏过头。

“我……还，还有没女朋友。那个……”普隆普特快速抢过诺克提斯手里的书本，粗暴地把它们塞进书包，“我还没有想好要不要交往，不要那么快下定义。”

诺克提斯看着普隆普特通红的脖颈，感觉心被什么东西抽紧了，但是他还是努力做出监护人应有的样子：“啊……不准备尝试一下恋爱吗？你现在就是谈恋爱的年纪啊，好好享受青春不好吗？”

普隆普特快要哭了，他感觉胸口像是有千斤的重物积压着，他的鼻子塞住了吸不上气。他烦闷地摇摇头，此刻诺克提斯轻松的语气在他听来是那么的刺耳。他想要大叫，想要狠狠揪着诺克提斯的领子问他：“你就这么希望我去谈恋爱吗？！”

但是他知道答案是当然的，他的养父当然会希望他去交女朋友。

普隆普特松开了握拳的手。

“怎么了？”诺克提斯问。

“对不起，诺克特……我，我！”普隆普特抬起头，但是他看到了诺克提斯苍蓝色的眼睛，他的话梗住了。统统卡在喉咙卡，压迫他的舌根，让他的喉咙紧缩，难受得几乎想要恶心干呕。他看着那对无论何时都是那么坚定，那么成熟的眼睛，看到了那双眼睛里狼狈的自己。

“我……”普隆普特的声音变了调，诺克提斯手忙脚乱地给他递手帕。

“诺克特可以告诉我吗？恋爱会做什么样的事？”

“什么？这种事你去谈了恋爱不就知道了吗？”

拜托了，不要这样，不要这样看着我，不要抓住我的手，不要让我做出我想对你做的事情。

诺克提斯在心里哀求着。

“不要，我现在就想要知道。”普隆普特紧紧抓着诺克提斯的手，像是抓住了能将他拽出深渊的绳子。

诺克提斯感觉自己的心都浮了起来，他看着普隆普特，感觉自己在漂浮。他的身体不受自己控制，普隆普特低垂的眼帘，和他紧握在一起的手在他看来是某种直白的邀请。他凑近普隆普特，感觉到对方本能地向后退了一下：“我来教你吧，恋人之间会做些什么事。”

诺克提斯的嘴唇在普隆普特的耳边翕动，吐出的气息吹着他的头发搔挠他的耳廓：“好吗？如果觉得讨厌的话，说讨厌我就会停下的。”

“……”普隆普特怔了怔，也侧过头，嘴唇靠在诺克提斯的耳边：“好。”

诺克提斯的心里有什么东西被捏碎了。

牵手拥抱很快就被略过了，诺克提斯抚上普隆普特的侧脸，对方的眼神有些躲闪不敢看他，这让他的心情更加烦闷了，他抬起普隆普特的下巴，对方因为他强硬的动作吓得轻哼了一声。

诺克提斯先是轻轻啄了一下普隆普特的嘴唇，看着紧皱着眉头闭着眼睛的养子，不由得被他过于认真的样子搞得笑了出来：“讨厌吗？”

普隆普特偷偷睁开一只眼，好像不相信所谓的“接吻”就这样结束了，他看到诺克提斯的笑脸，脸蓦地红了起来，移开视线，摇摇头。

“那我们继续？”诺克提斯用着疑问的语气，却完全没有给普隆普特回答的空隙。他扶着普隆普特的脸，对方的脸摸起来很热，还很柔软，像是刚出炉的冒着热气和香味的烤面包。他凑了上去，普隆普特的呼吸吐在他的脸上，他闻到了少年口中特有的，混合着唾液的体味。

诺克提斯慢慢地亲吻普隆普特，用嘴唇磨蹭对方，舌头灵巧地和对方勾在一起，他尽可能让自己的动作温柔一点，不要吓到这个瑟缩在角落里接受他的温存的少年。

普隆普特笨拙地回应他，伸出舌头舔弄诺克提斯的嘴唇和灵活的舌尖。诺克提斯的吻都很短暂，却又十分频繁。普隆普特在这连续的绵密的亲吻中迷失了方向，他不知道自己在哪里，他的身心无处安放，只能依靠着诺克提斯，手紧紧攥住他价格不菲的衬衫，好像他一松手就会离开掉下悬崖。

诺克提斯嘴角的胡渣在普隆普特光滑的皮肤上摩擦，少年的嘴角只有一点点柔软的半透明的毛发，他嘴角的皮肤都被磨得发红，但又感觉到一种奇妙的感觉，像是有什么东西在搔挠他的下巴，这些红肿的痕迹在彰显他和诺克提斯过于亲密的距离。

“唔……嗯……诺克特……”普隆普特含糊地念着诺克提斯的名字，他在嘟起嘴唇发出第一个音节的时候还被诺克提斯当作是在索吻，之后的话语也就一并被缠绵的亲吻拖住，变成黏黏糊糊的鼻音，从他们接吻的间隙漏出来。

普隆普特的腰使不上力，他感觉诺克提斯一直在抚摸他的头发和耳垂，他打直脚背，用力到筋都绷直的地步，感觉到一股酸胀感顺着膝盖流到大腿根部，他不由得夹紧了双腿。

突然诺克提斯停止了接吻，普隆普特发出不满的哼哼声，搂住诺克提斯的脖子，学着诺克提斯之前吻他的样子，用舌头去撬开养父紧闭的嘴唇。

“哼——不会觉得讨厌吗？”诺克提斯在普隆普特亲吻他的间隙提问，还带出两人接吻发出的啧啧声。

“嗯……不，不讨厌。诺克特……教教我，交往的下一步是什么？”普隆普特的身体紧紧贴着诺克提斯的胸口，他能感受到薄凉的衬衫下那具炙热的肉体，他看着诺克提斯的眼睛，那看似冷淡的，苍蓝色的眼睛里有东西在燃烧，“恋人接吻之后，会做什么？”

诺克提斯看到普隆普特的眼里有一层雾，普隆普特在看着他，却又好像什么都没看到，他在对着雾中的影子说话。诺克提斯看着眼前的养子，好像他是另一个人。

一个全新的，不为人知的普隆普特。

这是他所期待的，只属于自己的普隆普特。

诺克提斯扶着普隆普特从地上起来，拉着他的手到了房间里。虽然他并不介意在客厅的地板上占有他心爱的养子，但考虑到对方是第一次，而且最近天气有变冷的趋势，还是决定在床上做比较好。普隆普特的手汗津津的，但是诺克提斯还是握得很紧，生怕他逃走似的。

“恋人的下一步，要在卧室里做才行。”诺克提斯把普隆普特领到自己的卧室，让他脱了外套坐在床上。

普隆普特乖巧地坐在床上，他身下的床垫因为体重的关系深深陷了下去，他像是掉进了一个柔软的坑洞里，随后诺克提斯也爬到了床上，他们两人都像是陷入了一个柔软又温暖的陷阱，明明只需要跨出一步就可以避免深陷其中，却又贪恋陷阱里的诱饵无法自拔。

“你如果不说讨厌，我就继续咯？”诺克提斯看着红着脸一直躲闪自己目光的普隆普特，亲了一下他柔软滚烫的脸颊。

他让普隆普特平躺在床上，为了消弭他的紧张感，诺克提斯在和他亲吻的间隙一直在爱抚他的头发和耳朵。细软的金发渗进指缝又悄悄溜走，必须要握紧才能抓住它。

在床上的接吻和在地板上的时候完全不一样，之前一直都只是浅浅的舔弄和轻微的挑逗，可是这次诺克提斯的舌头极具目的性地探进普隆普特的嘴里搅动他的舌头还有唾液。普隆普特的口腔一下子被异物入侵，感觉到喉咙一阵紧缩，但是他很快适应起来并开始吸吮诺克提斯的舌头，并努力想用自己的舌头去迎合他。

诺克提斯的唾液和自己的唾液混合在一起，被舌头不停翻搅，整个嘴里都变了味，他感觉自己在被一种气息入侵，那个侵入者毫不客气地扫过牙齿，摩擦上颚，几乎是把他里面的每一个角落都探索了一遍，最后更是故意在他嘴里来回抽插，模仿出性交的样子。

“唔……哼嗯…………”普隆普特的嘴角全是舌头抽插摩擦产生的津液，那些透明的液体顺着他的嘴角流到下巴上，普隆普特被嘴里不停抽插侵犯的舌头搅得喘不过气，只能艰难地用鼻子吐出厚重的喘息。他的脸红得像是熟透了的大虾，就连脸上细碎的雀斑看起来都像是泛着粉红。

诺克提斯一边大举进犯普隆普特的口腔，另一边手却偷偷摸到了普隆普特的大腿上。他把膝盖挤进普隆普特的双腿中间迫使他把腿分开，最后把手伸到普隆普特的裆部抓了一把。

“唔！！”原本像是在撒娇一般的低吟声瞬间变得高亢起来，普隆普特下意识地想要夹紧双腿，然而诺克提斯却已经先他一步把身体挤了进来，普隆普特的大腿只能夹着养父的腰，这一动作反而让两人的下半身紧紧贴在一起。

诺克提斯终于放过了普隆普特的口腔，新鲜凉爽的空气终于重新回到了嘴里。普隆普特嘴里满是来不及咽下的浑浊不堪的唾液和诺克提斯嘴里那说不清道不明的气息。他们嘴唇分开的时候舌头还依依不舍地交缠在一起，分开的时候拖出一串长长的，挂着小水珠的银线。

他的宝石，现在正被口中那挂着碎钻的银线牵引着，和自己相连在一起。

诺克提斯着迷地抚摸着普隆普特被唾液浸湿变得亮晶晶的嘴唇。他的嘴唇很美，总是泛着淡淡的粉色，让诺克提斯想起初春那成片的樱花。那透着娇嫩色泽的饱满嘴唇总爱嘟起嘴，让诺克提斯忍不住想要亲吻他，想要去啮咬他，将那这两片软肉叼在嘴里狠狠厮磨一通，去把他吸吮到又红又肿，听他抱怨，然后用舌头狠狠侵犯他，把他欺负得哭出来。

诺克提斯一直想这么做，他终于还是这么做了。

普隆普特的眼里氤氲着一层迷蒙的雾，他被这层雾气蒙住了眼睛，却又能清晰地看见诺克提斯的眼睛。

诺克提斯舔去普隆普特眼角的泪花，隐忍着问：“即使这样也不讨厌？”

“唔……不讨厌。和诺克特交往的话……做什么都不会讨厌。”

普隆普特嘴里这么说着，却始终盯着诺克提斯的领子看。

“不讨厌为什么不看我？”诺克提斯又凑到普隆普特的眼前，故意用唇边的胡茬去磨蹭普隆普特的嘴角。他的手摸到了普隆普特的衬衫扣子，缓慢地一颗颗解开，每解开一颗都要用手去感受普隆普特随着衣物褪去裸露出来的皮肤。

普隆普特怀疑诺克提斯会魔法。

先是腹部，然后是腰际，最后那双手肆无忌惮地在他的胸前游走。他能感觉到养父手指上的薄茧擦过他身体的皮肤。被抚摸过的地方像是触了电，又好像是被烫伤了，先是一种瘙痒感像是蚂蚁一样钻进他的骨头，紧接着皮肤开始发热，发红，这些热量也随着他的血液流遍了全身，他的心被烤得缩成一团，揪紧似的疼。

诺克提斯一边娴熟地爱抚这具他曾无数次在臆想中抚摸占有过的，宛如石膏雕像般美丽的肉体，一边观察普隆普特的表情。

因为害羞紧皱着眉头的样子，被摸到敏感处时咬着嘴唇不敢出声的样子，被爱欲灌醉，渴望被爱抚却有羞于启齿的纠结模样。

这都是只有诺克提斯可以看得到的旖旎风景，他的宝物，即使在这种时候也还是闪烁着华美的光。

“哈啊……等下，不要看啊。”普隆普特的衬衣已经完全被打开，少年慌忙用手遮住自己暴露在外的肚子还有胸部，他蜷起身体，像是要保护自己，但是却又不去阻止诺克提斯在他的乳房附近游移的手。

“太丢人了！不要看我！”

“怎么可能不看。”

普隆普特护住自己的身体，却并不想阻止诺克提斯的手伸向他的胸部。

为了能够不让诺克提斯丢脸，为了能成为他引以为傲的家人，普隆普特对自己进行了苛刻的训练。但是他依然觉得自己哪里还不够，他的腹部还印着曾经因为肥胖而产生的淡淡纹路，他的胸部更是堆叠了大量的脂肪，虽然有锻炼身体，但是和诺克提斯他们的身材相比还是少年纤细的体格，这让他感觉有些丢脸，他想要诺克提斯看他，看到他闪闪发光抬头挺胸的样子，而不是像现在这个弓着背躺在床上，衣服半穿不穿。

“为什么不能看？明明这么好看还不许别人看你？”诺克提斯舔舐着他在普隆普特脖子上留下的吻痕，“让我看着你，你太漂亮了，普隆普特。”

普隆普特想反驳，但是一张口发出的却是因为胸部被揉捏产生的快感而发出的呻吟。

“哈啊……诺克特？诺克特！唔……哼嗯……不要盯着这种地方看了！”

普隆普特连续几次抗议都被诺克提斯用深吻和对敏感部位的爱抚蒙混过关。

但或许是诺克提斯盯着他的眼神太过于直白，也可能是普隆普特想要逃避诺克提斯审视他身体的目光生怕被发现自己哪里的缺点，也可能是他根本就不敢去面对诺克提斯的眼睛。最终普隆普特还是执意要求诺克提斯蒙上双眼。

“哎——”诺克提斯发出了意味深长的感叹。

“总之……你看着我的话我会很紧张。”

“讨厌吗？”诺克提斯问。

“不！不是的！”普隆普特下意识地大声回答，但很快又移开了视线，用说悄悄话的音量在诺克提斯耳边说，“会紧张，还有害羞。”

“那你来帮我？”诺克提斯试探着把身体向前探去，他脖子上早就被拽得松松垮垮的领带耷拉在普隆普特赤裸的身体上，高档的真丝表面又滑又凉，随着诺克提斯的动作划过普隆普特轻轻一碰就红得不行的皮肤，一瞬间，普隆普特以为自己在被舔舐。

普隆普特低垂着眼用发抖的手把诺克提斯脖子上的领带扯了下来，他拿起领带，看到诺克提斯正在看着自己。

诺克提斯的睫毛很长，在他专注着盯着某样东西的时候看起来格外的文静和纤细，此时他正用一种温柔的，像是在欣赏自己心爱宝物的眼神看着自己，平日里总是皱着看起来很不耐烦的眉眼放松了下来，蓝灰色的眼睛里好像有迷蒙的水雾结在玻璃上。

普隆普特恋恋不舍地用领带把养父的眼睛遮了起来，他把手绕到诺克提斯的后脑勺好把领带系紧，而诺克提斯则是顺势亲吻他的脸颊和脖子。

诺克提斯还从来没有尝试过遮着眼睛和人做爱，他无比新奇地用脸颊在普隆普特的身上蹭来蹭去，用嘴唇去探索他身体的线条，惹得普隆普特不停喘息。

他听到普隆普特隐忍的哼哼声，寻着声音的方向伸出手，拉开普隆普特放在唇边阻碍呻吟声的手：“舒服的话就叫出来。”

“唔……不行，不要……”

“你不叫出来的话，我怎么知道有没有让你舒服？”诺克提斯鼓励道，“没有关系的，告诉我你哪里舒服。我会让你舒服的。”

“唔……”普隆普特没有答应，但也没有拒绝，只是催促诺克提斯继续。

诺克提斯啄了一下普隆普特的嘴唇，但是只碰到了嘴角，然后他又一路往下，顺着普隆普特锻炼得充满了和谐美感的肌肉，摸索到了他的下腹部。

诺克提斯先是摸到了一簇柔软的毛发，紧接着他听到普隆普特发出一声惊呼，夹紧了腿。

“等一下？！”

“你如果不说讨厌的话我是不会停下来的。”诺克提斯说着，用手摸索着抚摸普隆普特半勃的性器，稍微撸动了几下便张口含了进去。

“哇啊？！哈啊……诺，诺克特……唔……不行啊……”

诺克提斯娴熟地用舌头舔过下体上的沟壑，他感觉普隆普特挺直了腰背，似乎是要将下体再往他嘴里送去，便索性直接含到底端，普隆普特下腹部那细软的毛发轻触他的嘴唇，弄得他脸上痒痒的。

普隆普特在如海啸般冲他涌来的欲望面前不知所措，诺克提斯把头埋在他的股间，卖力的舔弄他的下体，故意吮得啧啧有声。

普隆普特感觉有一种东西顺着他的背脊一路爬了上来，把他的理智和意识一起挤出体外，他好像睡在云上，又仿佛在往下坠。他绷直了脚尖想要夹紧双腿，他用手撑着诺克提斯的头想要叫他停下，但却怎么也没办法用力推开他，反倒是像在拥抱他好叫他继续。普隆普特的大腿夹着诺克提斯埋在他下体的头部，被养父乱哄哄的头发搔得发痒，这种瘙痒感和被舔弄下体的快感混合在一起，让普隆普特无从分辨。

普隆普特的回应鼓舞了诺克提斯，他更加卖力地把普隆普特的下身整根吞下，丝毫不介意被顶到喉咙。他用舌头在对方的柱身上游走，似乎是在描绘上面鼓起的青筋，从顶端溢出的体液混合着唾液从诺克提斯的口中溢出来，滴在普隆普特下体并不浓密的，卷曲的毛发上。

就在诺克提斯想要模拟性交让普隆普特的下体在自己的口腔里抽插时，普隆普特突然身体剧烈地弹了一下，他尖叫着用手抵住诺克提斯的头想让他远离自己，但是双脚又缠在对方的脊背上。他的呻吟带着颤音，像是被刺激到了痛感。

“怎么了？”诺克提斯连忙吐出嘴里的性器，摸索着爬到普隆普特附近，他听见养子在抽泣。

“对不起……对不起。”诺克提斯连忙伸手去抚摸养子柔顺的金发。过去他心情难过的时候诺克提斯也一直这样安慰他。他搂过普隆普特的肩膀，让他靠着自己，他感觉普隆普特身上很热，赤裸的皮肤很热，呼出的气息也带着一股暧昧不清的温度，诺克提斯感觉自己的体温也在升高，他的理智已经彻底被蒸发了，只剩下热烈的爱欲与占有欲。

“不喜欢这样吗？”诺克提斯朝凑在他嘴边的耳朵吹气，普隆普特轻轻嗯了一声，但比起应答，更像是在呻吟。

“不是的……”普隆普特把嘴唇埋在诺克提斯的肩膀上，轻声说，“可是……”

“什么？”

“就是……嗯～呜……你不要再舔了让我说话。”

“是什么呢？”诺克提斯把嘴唇贴在湿漉漉的耳廓上，用气音问。

“就是……哎呀！你到底什么时候能刮胡子！”

“噗！”

诺克提斯笑出了声，他忍不住又去吻他被自己的胡茬磨得发红的嘴角。

“对不起对不起哈哈，扎到你了真的对不起。”

捏了捏养子小巧挺翘的鼻尖，对方毫不客气地一巴掌拍掉捏自己鼻子的手。

为了安慰因为生气而鼓起面颊甚至都不愿意让自己继续为他口交的普隆普特，诺克提斯只能一边用唇齿和他缠绵一边抓着他的性器上下撸动，沾满了唾液和前列腺液的柱体变得又滑又腻，快速撸动还能听到粘腻的水声。

因为视力被剥夺，其他感官变得格外敏锐。身体触碰的热度，下体传来的淫靡水声，还有普隆普特带着几分娇嗔意味的呻吟都被最大限度的放大，他们在诺克提斯的眼前重组成画面，他看到了普隆普特，看到他正弓起背脊，用力咬着下唇好不让自己发出声音，他被触摸过的地方一定都在泛红，被亲吻的脖子和胸部星星点点地缀着红痕，仿佛是洁白的奶油蛋糕上用来装饰的果脯。

他那充满了水汽的眼睛正在用迷离的神色看着自己。

他在呼唤自己。

普隆普特的手攀上他的背脊，把他按向自己，积极地磨蹭他的嘴角来索吻，双腿交缠上诺克提斯的腰部让他们的下半身贴得更近，诺克提斯早已挺立的性器贴上了普隆普特湿漉漉的下体，普隆普特兴奋不已地夹紧了诺克提斯的腰。

“诺克特……”普隆普特亲吻诺克提斯下巴上的胡茬，任由对方用胡子磨蹭自己细嫩的皮肤。

“我真的真的，唔……嗯……好喜欢好喜欢诺克特。”

普隆普特喜欢诺克提斯。

什么时候开始的？他不知道。为什么喜欢？他也不知道。等他反应过来的时候，自己已经无法抑制地憧憬爱恋着自己的养父。

想要引起他的注意，想要变得闪闪发光，想要讨他喜欢。

这样的心情占据了普隆普特所有心神。

想要诺克特看着我。

但是在他的爱恋失控发狂的时候，他反而不敢面对诺克提斯眼睛了。就像是孩子偷吃了糖果，不敢面对父母的诘问。

“诺克特……接下来呢？接下来的事情也一起教给我吧？我想要体验和诺克特的恋爱。”

普隆普特抬起身去亲吻愣神的诺克提斯的脖子，在上面留下自己的标记：“诺克特会满足我的吧？我想要和你继续，不可以吗？”

“可以啊。”诺克提斯按着普隆普特的肩膀用力把他压在床上，抬起他的一条腿扛在肩上，普隆普特的后穴被他突然的动作完全暴露在诺克提斯的面前，这让他不由得羞怯地用手捂住早就被前列腺液弄得湿漉漉的，正兴奋不已等待着被自己的养父入侵的稚嫩穴口。

“接下来你就是说讨厌我也不会停下来了。”

诺克提斯啮咬养子的耳垂，惹得少年被痒得发出咯咯的轻笑。

“好啊。”

普隆普特抚摸诺克提斯被领带遮住的双眼，朝他露出微笑。

诺克提斯巧妙地揉捏普隆普特的铃口，很快他就感觉到手上沾满了微凉的粘稠液体，那滑腻的体液沾满了他的指缝，顺着指尖滴落在床单还有普隆普特的身上。他听见养子发出满足的叹息，他的呼吸慢慢变得平稳，高潮的余韵让他不禁发出舒服的哼哼声。诺克提斯用沾满了精液的手指擦过普隆普特的囊袋，直接到达了后穴的位置，却碰到普隆普特虚掩着私处的手。

“我又看不见。”诺克提斯笑道。

普隆普特窘迫地动了动身子，用那只手的小指勾住了诺克提斯滑腻的手指：“你要好好的教我啊，可不能只顾着自己舒服。”

“是是，教完你可得好好复习才行。”诺克提斯用没有粘到精液的手揉捏普隆普特的胸部，故意把凹陷的乳头用嘴吸出来再用舌头挑逗，惹得普隆普特抱住他的头让他把头埋在普隆普特如女孩般柔软丰盈的胸部，让养父更加肆无忌惮地啃咬胸部的嫩肉，用胡子去轻扎乳珠，普隆普特感觉到快感混合着痛觉和瘙痒正裹挟着他，和养父肌肤相亲的羞耻感还有被仰慕之人占有的满足感和肉体的快感交缠在一起，束紧了他的感官，一点细微的触碰都能带来一连串顺着皮肤一直蔓延到大脑的成倍的快感。诺克提斯仅仅依靠唇舌就能让他再一次地兴奋起来，才疲软没多久的性器又挺立着抵住诺克提斯的腹肌。

诺克提斯抬高了普隆普特的大腿然后用手指轻按他的穴口。精液粘连在穴口上和手指拉出一条白线，普隆普特感觉下体一阵瘙痒，他难受地夹紧了诺克提斯的腰想让他帮忙舒缓这种折磨人的瘙痒感，诺克提斯轻挠穴口的褶皱，感觉到养子的私密处正随着自己的触碰兴奋地收缩。

“放松一点，不会弄疼你的。”诺克提斯吻上普隆普特的耳垂，听见对方答应着，紧紧搂住自己的背脊。

诺克提斯将自己沾满精液的手指挤进普隆普特因为紧张而收紧的后穴里，细嫩的甬道第一次接触到外来的入侵后本能地不停蠕动挤压诺克提斯的手指想把异物挤出去，诺克提斯也毫不相让地慢慢往里推进，虽然有了精液的润滑，但还是受到了不小的阻碍。普隆普特因为被入侵的不适感而不停发出像是在撒娇般粘腻的哼哼声，不断消磨诺克提斯的耐性。

他有些后悔答应了蒙眼的提议，不能看着普隆普特的穴口是如何艰难地吞吐自己的手指，不能直接观赏私处的旖旎风光，不能看着普隆普特的后穴被自己抹上白浊的体液，不能看着他射在自己身上，浑浊的体液盛在身体的凹陷处无法流走，留下精斑。

不能直接目睹自己如何弄脏自己的珍宝，如何用欲望侵染控制他，如何夺走他的处子之身真是诺克提斯最大的遗憾。

诺克提斯光是幻想普隆普特被自己侵犯的光景就已经感觉下体一阵涨痛，急躁地又塞入一根手指加快了扩张的速度。

普隆普特紧紧搂住诺克提斯的脖子，为即将到来的身体交合兴奋得颤栗不已，诺克提斯在打开他的身体，他在自己身体最为私密的部分探索，普隆普特不敢看自己的下半身有多么的不堪，只能把头埋在诺克提斯的肩上啃咬他的肩膀。

终于诺克提斯找到了敏感点，他满意地听见养子在耳边发出无法抑制的，既兴奋又浪荡的呻吟，他紧抱着自己的背脊的手收紧了，诺克提斯感觉后背在发热，还有些疼痛，他也放任普隆普特在他的背脊上又抓又挠来发泄身体的快感，专心开发养子的后穴。

充分按摩了普隆普特的前列腺之后，后穴里满是湿润的肠液，包裹着诺克提斯的用来扩张的三根手指，普隆普特早被拨撩得心痒难耐，不止一次地用小声催促他快些结束这个折磨人的前戏。

于是诺克提斯撤出了手指，肠液被手指从被撑大的穴口里拖出，粘连着手指和指缝，普隆普特看着诺克提斯指尖包裹着的体液折射出细碎的光亮，恨不得把自己的眼睛也蒙起来。

诺克提斯摸到了床上的枕头垫在普隆普特的腰下面，握住他的膝盖把他的整个下半身抬高，普隆普特匀称纤长的双腿就这样被诺克提斯扛在肩上，后穴整个暴露在他面前，暴露在布满青筋蓄势待发的性器面前。

普隆普特看着诺克提斯用前段正冒着半透明体液的粗壮肉棒对着自己，忍不住吞了下唾液，像是想把紧张的心情咽回去。

诺克提斯前端冒出的前列腺液滴到普隆普特的小腹上，顺着身体又流到胸部附近，就连体液拖出的痕迹，都能让普隆普特感受到愉悦的瘙痒。他急切地抓住诺克提斯的胳膊和他撒娇催促他，催促他占有自己，他渴望被诺克提斯占据，渴望在诺克提斯在自己身体上任意标记的同时自己也能在他身上也留下些许自己的痕迹。

诺克提斯一手扶住摇晃的性器，一手扶着普隆普特的臀部，用手指色情地揉按他的臀肉，满足地听着普隆普特沉沦在自己的爱抚中发出满足的叹息。

诺克提斯想要普隆普特，想要拥抱他，亲吻他，占有他。普隆普特是初冬的暖阳，让人在肃杀的寒冷中感觉到被拥抱，被照耀的温暖。诺克提斯急不可耐地想要让自己满载着欲望与思恋的性器进入普隆普特的身体，可是他试了几次，性器都从湿滑一片的私处滑开，他不禁烦躁地咂舌。

普隆普特见诺克提斯蒙着眼睛找不准位置，短暂地犹豫了一下，欲望轻而易举地战胜了羞耻心。他伸手扶住诺克提斯的性器，他感觉那硕大肉棒下的青筋仿佛在跳动，他下意识地想要退缩，却被诺克提斯抓住了手腕。

“帮我。”诺克提斯的声音沙哑，却很清晰。

普隆普特用力把口中的唾液都咽了下去，他小心翼翼的握住诺克提斯的欲望，抬起腰，将欲望的前端对准自己私处的入口。

“这里……唔……你快一点。”普隆普特催促着，扭动腰磨蹭诺克提斯铃口的软肉，被扩张按压得又湿又软的穴口翕动着，像是含住了诺克提斯的尖端在吮吸。

“你想慢都不可能了。”诺克提斯笑道，他挺直腰将性器插入普隆普特的后穴，速度很快，借着充分的润滑和扩张一下子就捅进去了大半。

普隆普特在被插入的瞬间挺直了腰，让自己的身体紧紧贴着诺克提斯，下体的触感奇异得不真实，他的括约肌被巨大的物体粗暴地撑开到极致，内里也被塞得满满当当，诺克提斯的爱欲填满了他，他感觉到了充实与满足，好像他对诺克提斯的爱意和内心的空洞也跟着被填满了。

他抑制不住发出呻吟，但是又立刻对自己过于坦率的动作感到了害羞，连忙把拳头抵在嘴唇上让原本放荡的呻吟声变成害羞的嘤咛。

诺克提斯还在慢慢推进，他感觉普隆普特紧致的穴口正在自己的肉棒上摩擦，他能感觉到普隆普特穴口的褶皱被撑开，又极力想恢复原状，于是不停挤压他的性器。耳边先是响起一声享受的低吟，之后又变成了隐忍的喘息。诺克提斯俯身去磨蹭普隆普特的脸颊，他感觉嘴唇湿漉漉的，有什么温热的东西在舔他。他毫不客气地伸出舌头勾住普隆普特用来挑逗他的那块软肉，含进嘴里吸吮厮磨，他听到普隆普特发出嗯嗯呀呀的呻吟，穴口收得更紧了。

诺克提斯的身体撞到了普隆普特柔软的私处，他终于把整根肉棒都送进了普隆普特的后穴里，温暖潮湿的肠道内壁不停地挤压蠕动，伴随着普隆普特发颤的呻吟声，视力被剥夺后快感反而尤为强烈，诺克提斯强忍着，就着这个深深插入的姿势停留了一会儿，让普隆普特的身体适应他的尺寸和形状，然后，他慢慢地摆动腰肢去撞击普隆普特的身体，不停地反复刺激普隆普特的前列腺，惹得普隆普特惊叫连连，甚至带上了哭腔。

“哈……哈啊？！等……等一下啊诺克特！”

普隆普特感觉自己在被撞击，被刺穿，被深深填满然后又被抽空，随后又被撞击填满，他的视野在上下摇晃，身体不受控制，明明使上了所有的力气，却也只能做到绷紧身体，好让快感在身体里畅通无阻。他的双腿都被高高抬起，下体毫无保留地暴露在两人的面前。

好在诺克特看不见。

普隆普特有些庆幸，毕竟这个光景实在是太过淫靡，他看见诺克提斯比自己稍微粗糙暗淡些的皮肤不停撞击自己白皙的大腿内侧，将那里顶得一片潮红。紫黑色的粗大阴茎在自己的身体里急切地进进出出，抽出的时候甚至还带出了些许还依附在阴茎上的粉色嫩肉和白色的沫子。诺克提斯下腹部的黑色毛发会插进普隆普特稀疏耻毛的空隙里，搔挠他的下腹部，好像是诺克提斯的耻毛都在普隆普特的毛发中间抽插，顶着他私密部位的皮肤令他由身到心都瘙痒难耐。他感觉到随着撞击，诺克提斯的囊袋会砸在自己的臀肉上，这不痛不痒的撞击却发出响亮的肉体相撞的啪啪声，令普隆普特羞耻地想把自己埋到枕头里去。

“慢……慢一点……唔……好胀啊，诺克特！”

“不舒服吗？”诺克提斯反问，他的声音因为身体强烈的动作而发颤。

“啊～我不知道……太奇怪了……”

诺克提斯用鼻子“嗯？”了一声表示疑惑，但却完全没有减缓抽插的速度和力气，他感觉到普隆普特的腿紧紧箍住他，他的呻吟虽然像是在哭，但却完全感觉不到痛苦，普隆普特在他擦过前列腺和深深撞击的时候总是爱纠缠着他索吻。

他在享受。

诺克提斯非常肯定，他感觉身下的这具身体在渴求自己，在追逐自己的爱意，满足自己的占有欲。普隆普特的声音像是被炉火烘烤过的棉花糖，柔软粘腻，带着热腾腾的甜味，刚刚吃进嘴里又立即化成糖水顺着喉咙流进去，留下满口香甜和再吃一口的强烈欲望。

普隆普特的身上就有着这样甜腻的焦香。

诺克提斯一把扯掉了眼睛上的领带，他已经完全按耐不住想要看普隆普特的心情，他的养子见他突然摘掉领带连忙伸出手想要遮住他的眼睛，但身体又因为激烈的性事不停摇晃，连带着那只手也在诺克提斯的眼前晃来晃去。

诺克提斯捉了那只手，放到唇边亲吻普隆普特的指尖，顺便偷看普隆普特沉溺在欲望中的媚态。

他的养子不知道什么时候腹部早已积了一汪浑浊的体液，他高高翘起，因为身体撞击不停摇晃的阴茎上还粘连着一根白色丝线。

普隆普特就如同他想象的那样，浑身通红，乳头挺立，上面还残留着诺克提斯的唾液，胸口和脖子上的红痕就像是初春，缀在春雪中的，小小的粉丝花苞。

普隆普特的嘴巴半张着，唾液止不住地流，将嘴唇浸得油亮。普隆普特的嘴唇本来就已经很好看了，现在更像是点缀了花朵的果冻，让诺克提斯忍不住想要把他含在口中品尝。

他也确实这么做了。

两人的下体因为这个旖旎的深吻而贴合到了极致。普隆普特弓起身体，将自己毫无保留地交托给自己深爱的养父。

诺克提斯也将精液毫无保留地射进普隆普特的身体里。

身体分开后两人都喘息了一会儿，普隆普特浑身上汗，下体湿滑不堪。他突然不知道该怎么办了，有些尴尬地将手心里的汗擦在被自己的体液弄得一团糟的床单上。

诺克提斯稍微平复了一下呼吸，摇醒昏昏欲睡的普隆普特，拉着他的胳膊把他从床上拽起来：“别睡，不清理的话你会拉肚子的。”

“唔……嗯？清理……？”

诺克提斯扶着普隆普特把他带进浴室，打开花洒，有些微凉的水冲在两人赤条条的身体上，普隆普特打了个灵激。

“来，我来帮你清理。”诺克提斯让普隆普特背对着他，双手扶着墙壁，叉开腿站着，诺克提斯在他耳边说话时还不忘咬一口他的耳朵。

普隆普特感觉诺克提斯的声音有一半融化在水声里，他的脑子好像还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，没有办法快速给出反应。他只感觉诺克提斯站在自己身后，他紧贴着自己，手放在自己的臀肉上慢慢揉捏，一会儿又去抚摸大腿根，还经常有意无意地擦到囊袋，令普隆普特有些心痒，忍不住想要回味刚刚发生的酣畅性事。

然后诺克提斯把手指探入普隆普特大张着的后穴，普隆普特被猛地一惊，诺克提斯手指立刻感觉到被夹紧。

“别怕，我在帮你清理。”

诺克提斯说着，又将手指完全没入普隆普特的私处，伴随着养子粗重的喘息，带着薄茧的手指十分有目的性地在普隆普特的前列腺附近游走按压。

“哈啊……那里！不要碰了……”

“不行啊，这里射出来好多，要通通弄出来才行。”

诺克提斯说着，用一直揽着腰的手拍了一下普隆普特因为想要逃避被手指刺激前列腺而左右摇晃的屁股。他并没有用力，但是拍在水上却发出了不小的声音。普隆普特的身体僵住了，他的肩膀不停颤抖，抽泣着，偷偷回头看诺克提斯。

迎接他的是一个柔软的亲吻。

诺克提斯贪婪地啮咬他的唇舌，另一边手指却在后穴里来回捣弄，他似乎是故意在普隆普特的敏感点附近抠抠弄弄，却也确实在深处挖出了不少附着在肠壁上的精液。

普隆普特却因为敏感点被一再刺激，快感又一次扼住了他的神智。他感觉水流声越来越远，只能感觉到诺克提斯紧贴着自己的身体，他柔软的唇舌，身体的温度，灵活手指还有那抵着自己的，坚实的欲望。

普隆普特的下体早就抬起了头，花洒流出的水倾倒在两人身上，欲火却怎么也浇不灭。

“太喜欢你了。”诺克提斯搂紧了怀中的养子，握住他高昂的性器开始撸动，同时也把普隆普特的手放在自己的下体上，“我一直，很喜欢你，好喜欢你。普隆普特……”

“唔……”普隆普特刚要回答，却又被堵住了嘴，只能让自己支支吾吾的回应被水流冲走。他伸出舌头和诺克提斯相互描摹对方嘴唇的形状，却因为水流的关系没办法尝到对方的味道。

“喜欢……哈啊……嗯！我也是，喜欢诺克特……”

普隆普特告白的时候嘴唇一直在诺克提斯的嘴唇上摩擦，比起耳朵，诺克提斯的肉体要更先听到这句告白。

普隆普特握着诺克提斯挺硬的性器，刚刚就是这个面目狰狞的东西在自己的身体里肆虐，将自己贯穿又填满，让自己变得那么的奇怪。

他喜欢这个面目可怕的性器所带来的，被诺克提斯需求，被他填满，被他爱恋的感觉。

贪心如他，还想再体验一次。

“诺克特。”待诺克提斯终于完成清理，将手指从普隆普特的后穴撤出之后，他便主动弯腰扶住墙，将自己的私处又一次暴露出来。

他用两根手指轻而易举地扒开刚刚被诺克提斯的的性器插入过，还因为激烈的摩擦而红肿的穴口。虽然行为动作无比大胆，但是却又害羞地把脸遮在肩膀后面，只露出双眼偷看诺克提斯。

“诺克特，再多教我一点吧？”

普隆普特说，脸红得像发烧。

“你……”诺克提斯愕然，但是不等他反应过来身体就自己做出了回应。

他抚过普隆普特的下巴啃咬他的嘴唇，又一次将他肿胀不堪的下体插入普隆普特的后穴。为了进入得更加深入，他托起普隆普特的一条腿，抬高，普隆普特险些因为重心不稳而滑倒，好在他扶住了墙壁。

“哈啊！诺克特，太深了！”

普隆普特被迫高抬起一条腿，只能将自己的重量依靠在自己的另一条腿和诺克提斯的身上。他的私处因为双腿大张而完全暴露，而这个姿势让他感觉自己像是正在标记领地的小狗，令他紧张又羞耻。

诺克提斯插入之后立马进入正题，扶住普隆普特的腰开始用力抽插。普隆普特本就站得歪歪扭扭，加上激烈的撞击更是被顶得东倒西歪，只能紧紧贴着墙壁。瓷砖上冰冷的水珠像是要把他从烈火般的欲望中捞起，但是背后诺克提斯紧贴着他的体温又

在把他往下拽。

“哈啊！！嗯……诺克特，诺克特……”

略带粗糙的大手用力揉捏普隆普特的乳房和挺立的乳尖，身体在被淋湿的臀肉上撞得啪啪作响，普隆普特感觉水流声在远去，耳边只有自己无法抑制的呻吟还有肉体相撞的下流声响。

诺克提斯用指甲抠弄普隆普特的乳尖，惹得他绷紧了身体，前后的快感将他整个人贯穿，他感觉自己的腿在发抖，只能向诺克提斯的身体借更多力，让交合的部分插入得更深。

“哈啊……哈！普隆普特……”诺克提斯的喘息就在耳边，却又好像隔了一层水幕。普隆普特必须集中精神才能听得清。

“想要你……我想要你。不要答应别人。”

诺克提斯的渴求点燃了普隆普特的身体，他感觉到养子的后穴一阵剧烈的收缩，狠狠地吸吮挤压他的性器。他几乎是要把嘴唇咬破才忍住没有射出来，被高潮淹没的普隆普特急切地抚摸诺克提斯的下巴和嘴唇向他索吻，却又因为使不上力气，只能将诺克提斯的舌头含在口中轻轻舔弄。

普隆普特射在瓷砖上的精液很快就被水流冲走了，诺克提斯趁着他余兴未灭又挺腰在里面抽插了几下才将性器拔出。

普隆普特的腿摇摇晃晃无法站稳，诺克提斯抓着他的胳膊让他慢慢坐在潮湿的地砖上，他依然勃起的性器无意中贴到了还在失神的养子的脸上。

普隆普特望着突然出现在眼前的紫色肉棒有些愣神，诺克提斯刚想撤开到一边自己解决的时候，坐在地上的普隆普特突然拉住了他的手。

“诺克特还没有舒服……”普隆普特喃喃自语道，用手抚摸了一下诺克提斯性器的前端，马眼里立刻渗出白色的液体。普隆普特见了立刻凑上前去想帮他舔掉，但是水流却先他一步将诺克提斯的体液冲走了，他只能吮到冲到性器上的自来水。

诺克提斯被他大胆的动作惊了一下，本能地想按着他的头去侵犯他的口腔，但是理智阻止了他，他希望第一次能完全让普隆普特舒服而不是让养子来服务他，见普隆普特只舔弄了几下就松开后便松了口气。

但是普隆普特却并不打算善罢甘休，想要让养父也舒服的心情占据了他的思想，他伸手关掉了花洒。

两人都因为身上挂满了水珠而有点冷，但好在浴室开了暖气，橙红色的光照在普隆普特眼睑所挂的水珠上，好像是普隆普特的睫毛上镶了碎钻。

诺克提斯的宝石被淋湿了，在灯光下发出细碎的光。

普隆普特张口将性器的前端含进嘴里，学着之前诺克提斯的样子用舌尖去舔弄前端的小孔，瞬间他感觉嘴里弥漫了一股略带腥气的味道。

是诺克提斯的味道。

普隆普特这么深信着，不顾诺克提斯的劝阻，想要将整根粗长的性器吃进嘴里。但即使是顶到喉咙口，也没办法将整根肉棒完全含进嘴里，只能用手握着外露的地方撸动。

普隆普特半闭着眼，喉咙口塞满异物的感觉并不舒服，但是他听到了诺克提斯临近高潮时会发出的轻喘，于是学着诺克提斯之前为他做的那样，艰难地转动舌头去舔舐冠状沟，让性器压迫自己的喉咙，感受因为被入侵不用收缩的喉咙。

诺克提斯的眼前有一层白雾，他什么都看不清，只感觉浑身都很热，他只能看见普隆普特淡粉色的美丽饱满的嘴唇紧贴着他满是青筋的丑陋性器上，耳边是养子为了品尝他的体液用力吮吸性器发出的啧啧声，他抚摸养子的头发，听见对方被爱抚时发出的绵长鼻音。

普隆普特被突然喷在他嘴里的浑浊液体呛到，猛地吐出口中的东西大声咳嗽，嘴里的精液和他身上未干的水珠混在一起，顺着下巴流到胸口，拖出好几条白色的痕迹。

诺克提斯握住普隆普特抓着自己性器的手在上面快速撸动，将剩下的精液也全都撸了出来。普隆普特刚将性器吐出，还没来得及撤远的性器就又喷出一股精液射在他的脸上,险些弄到他的眼睛。

普隆普特精疲力尽地坐在微凉的地砖上。他的脸上挂着浑浊不堪的白色体液，嘴唇上也像是附了一层白色唇油，还有不停有精液混合着唾液从他的嘴角汩汩流出，胸口，大腿上到处是要么流下来的，要么是诺克提斯射在他身上的体液。

诺克提斯叹了口气。

他终究还是弄脏了自己的至宝。

普隆普特呆楞了一秒，然后被冷得猛地一哆嗦，他抱住自己起了鸡皮疙瘩的胳膊，看到自己浑身一片狼籍后眼眶蓦地红了。

他坐在地上，用噙满眼泪的无助眼神望着扶着墙站在他面前的诺克提斯，身体瑟瑟发抖。

诺克提斯见状连忙打开花洒让热水冲洗普隆普特的身体。待他终于不在发抖了以后帮他擦干身体，抱着他一起到普隆普特的房间，两人一头扎进柔软干燥的单人床上，紧紧依偎在一起。

普隆普特紧紧搂住诺克提斯的腰，把头埋在养父结实的胸口，身体不停磨蹭想要分享对方的体温。

诺克提斯怜爱地把养子笼络在自己的怀抱里，抚摸他半干的金色发丝。

突然，他像是想起了什么。凑到养子的耳边咬他的耳朵。

“嗯？”普隆普特的声音带着厚重的鼻音。

“明天，记得要去好好拒绝人家啊。要做个有礼貌的好孩子，知道了吗？”

“嗯……知道了。”

普隆普特答应着，在诺克提斯轻柔的亲吻，“好乖”的夸赞，还有温暖的怀抱里，深深地坠入睡眠。


End file.
